<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's nice to have a friend (like you) by gignikinszz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259912">it's nice to have a friend (like you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gignikinszz/pseuds/gignikinszz'>gignikinszz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But mostly fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Song: It's Nice to Have a Friend (Taylor Swift), Songfic, i cried writing this but i cry every other time i listen to this song so what did i expect, i don't know what a songfic is but i think i wrote one, major overuse of commas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gignikinszz/pseuds/gignikinszz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just. just listen to "it's nice to have a friend" by taylor swift. that's it that's the plot of this fic</p><p>(or, a real summary: an exploration of love, from childhood friends to something so much stronger)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's nice to have a friend (like you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have so much shit to do &amp; yet i wrote this fic while drinking expired mtn dew zero just to have a good time xx</p><p>un-beta'd, written with a half-dead brain. enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’d been friends for so long now, Anakin couldn’t really remember how it started. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, swore he knew, because of course he did—it was elementary school, Anakin’s first day at school after moving to Coruscant. They’d figured out they lived in the same neighborhood and Obi-Wan had insisted he walk Anakin home.</p><p>Anakin was from Tattooine. Tattooine was hot. He’d never had to walk home in the snow before, and his gloves were lost (he later found them in the bottom of his backpack, and when he told Obi-Wan about it their senior year, he just laughed). According to Obi-Wan, he’d looked so miserable, Obi-Wan “just had to take pity on him” and give him one of his gloves.</p><p>Not both, though. He figured it was more equitable that way. Qui Gon might’ve laughed at him when he got home. Whatever.</p><p>“It’s nice to have a friend like you,” Anakin said when Obi-Wan silently stuck the glove out.</p><p>And that was, apparently, when they became best friends.</p><p>Their friendship was pretty standard, for two people whose lives pretty much revolved around each other. 3 schools and classes and sleepovers and sneaking out just to get caught and grounded from each other (a punishment that never lasted long), eating entire pizzas in the Walmart parking lot at midnight and napping in public parks and drinking for the first time, failing a class for the first time (economics), girlfriends, boyfriends, the occasional major argument about someone “corrupting” (spending too much time with) one or the other—there was nothing they didn’t do together, growing up.</p><p>Even college, as it turned out, ended up being a shared experience. They didn’t plan it, but when they found out they decided immediately they had to be roommates. After Qui Gon kicked them out of the kitchen for screaming too loud.</p><p>So really, not much changed then, they just found new secret spots and ways to spend their time and got madly exhausted of burgers and pizza and dorm food. Even after Qui Gon’s death, after the funeral, after the week Obi-Wan stayed in bed and Anakin had to force him to eat, nothing really changed. Not until the night Anakin dragged him up to the roof to watch the sunset.</p><p>He’d decided they needed something quiet to do, just the two of them, no distractions or phones or conservative hallmates, and the roof (which they learned later was apparently “off-limits”) seemed like the perfect place.</p><p>The sky was already a blushy pink by the time they made it up there, Anakin practically dragging his best friend along, and he had to take a minute to bitch about the sunset starting without them before Obi-Wan gave him a half-annoyed, half-amused side-eye and he shut up and let the colors grow more vivid, scooting closer to his friend as the air got colder and letting the press of their arms and legs warm him.</p><p>They stayed like that, in comfortable silence, until there were stars out and neither of them had any clue what time it was, and, surprisingly enough, Obi-Wan was the one who suggested they play 20 questions.</p><p>“As long as we both tell the truth,” he said, half-smiling softly. Anakin just nodded back, something twisting in his gut at the expression.</p><p>So they took turns, asking stupid questions that eventually dissolved into the serious, sitting across from each other like the honesty required some distance, even though they weren’t even <em>talking</em> about Qui Gon (even though he was in the air between them), but Anakin got it because of course he did, until Obi-Wan asked the question of the month.</p><p>“So,” he said, when it seemed everything but The Thing They Weren’t Talking About had come up and been talked back down again. “How have you been doing lately?”</p><p>Anakin hummed, trying to figure out what to say. Worried? Sad? In pain because his best friend in the whole world who he was probably closer to than either of them were willing to admit was in pain and he didn’t know how to help?</p><p>“Been stressed out lately,” he said, trying to pull his lips into a smile and finding they wouldn’t cooperate.</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded. “Yeah,” he said after a long moment, sounding dangerously close to tears, “me too.”</p><p>Anakin didn’t know how to react for a moment. He knew how his brain was <em>telling</em> him to react, but it would’ve been wildly inappropriate for the situation, and he wasn’t even sure if Obi-Wan <em>wanted</em> it anymore—not after Qui Gon’s death, he’d been pretty sure before—but why would that have changed?—but everything had changed, so maybe—but, if he <em>did</em> still want, it might’ve been comforting—but Obi-Wan didn’t need that kind of distraction, unless he <em>did</em>—</p><p>Gaining bravery from some unknown force, Anakin reached out and grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand.</p><p>The other boy looked up for a second, surprised, before squeezing back and holding on tight even after they found themselves back in their room, both bundled up in Anakin’s bed because neither could fathom the thought of sleeping alone after the night, no, after the <em>weeks</em> they’d had (plus, they were both <em>cold</em>).</p><p>“It’s nice to have a friend like you,” Obi-Wan whispered, softly, after he thought Anakin was asleep.</p><p>The next morning, Obi-Wan kissed him before he left for class, and if they spent a week not talking about it and pining uselessly, that was no one’s business but their own.</p><p>After that, though, came a lot more kisses and a couple nasty bumps in the road and 3 decreasingly shitty apartments and a cat and a dog, and everything seemed like it was happening way too fast but Anakin called his mom and his sister, and he was so <em>sure</em> that he brought it up at dinner one night and after that conversation went well, he forced Padme to go shopping with him no less than 3 different times—</p><p>And when Obi-Wan proposed first, Anakin got pissed as someone who’d just agreed to marry the love of their life could <em>be</em> because he’d apparently already bought a ring, and had a plan, and was going to give the best proposal of the century, and Obi-Wan had <em>ruined</em> it. So they compromised and Obi-Wan pretended to be surprised when Anakin popped the question a week later, and Ahsoka took pictures and everyone just pretended Anakin wasn’t already wearing an engagement ring.</p><p>The wedding was small, just close friends and family, and the honeymoon was short, because they were poor, damnit, and couldn’t afford anything more than a long weekend tucked away in their bed, altogether far too drunk, drunk enough for Obi-Wan to admit that Qui Gon had told him before they left for college that he didn’t really see Obi-Wan ending up with anyone else.</p><p>It was Sunday night, quiet and soft and way too late for two people who had to work the next day, that Anakin had to tell him what might’ve been grounds for divorce if it hadn’t meant <em>I love you more than I’ve loved anyone else I’ve ever met, except for my mom but we both know she doesn’t count.</em></p><p>“It’s nice to have a friend like you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>when i tell u i CRIED when i killed qui gon off. that shit hurted</p><p>thank you for reading!! lmk what you think in the comments :)) &lt;3&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>